Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that predicts the traveling path of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Technologies for predicting the traveling paths of vehicles using various information have been known. By the prediction of the traveling paths of vehicles in advance, it becomes possible to collect various information on the traveling paths and present the information to drivers.
As such, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-267000 discloses a technology for determining the probability of the passage of each road based on the current position of a vehicle and positional information transmitted from the vehicle in the past and predicting the traveling path of the vehicle.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-008284 discloses a technology for extracting the traveling histories of drivers having tendencies similar to those of a target driver based on driver's past traveling histories and questionnaire survey results and predicting the traveling path of a vehicle using the extracted traveling histories.